


eventuality

by ijeobeorijima



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, different lifetimes in different chapters, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijeobeorijima/pseuds/ijeobeorijima
Summary: “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”― Kiersten White, The Chaos of Starstaehyung is meant to meet jihoon. in every lifetime, he seeks for the life where he and jihoon would end up together, happily ever after.





	eventuality

**Author's Note:**

> no idea for the title. might change after i figure out a new one. pretty much my drunk ass got myself into this. i hope this is not too much. don't mind the errors. comments are much loved!

it began in the pouring rain.

taehyung didn't mean to stare but jihoon's skin was pale and beautiful. flushing gloriously and slick wet with the royal blue robe sticking to his body like a second skin. taehyung's long fingers peeled the drenched silk off his pallid skin, making the younger shudder at the sudden contact. whether the aftermath of running in the rain has made him feel the ultimate cold or the tip of taehyung's fingers was the reason, nothing could really tell.

jihoon's cheeks have gone unusually red and pink than the normal. blushing furiously, taehyung was a little confused and _excited_. so, he slipped his fingers down the wet garments, smooth bare skin came in contact and a delicate whimper escaped from jihoon's lips out of his will.

something in taehyung stirred him. the sound he made was nothing but laced with sensual innocence. they didn't know what have driven them to this extent, but they did know they're starting to like it.

the pale shoulders, wide and brave, and taehyung can't help but swallowed heavily down his throat when his eyes traveled to his neck and collarbone. he wondered how they would look like if he let him paint them with indecent kisses and gentle bruises with his sinful mouth. blooming like violets in the spring.

but deep inside taehyung's mind, he remembered the sensation of stroking his skin under his hand _really_ well. somewhere back then when they're living in another unknown universe; where jihoon wasn't a royal prince and taehyung wasn't even the maidservant's son. this was the first time, but taehyung's hands have seemed to grow quite familiar touching jihoon in this sense. maybe, not much of first time then.

the prince stared at him with hooded eyes and trembling biting lips, wordlessly luring him something more — but taehyung knew better than to indulge him (them) even further. he must have forgotten the two of them weren't even supposed to behave in malice. moreover being in this kind of forbidden attachment.

"why did you stop?" jihoon asked boldly, rosy lips jutted somewhere upset. god, taehyung was dying to feel those virgin lips with his eager ones.

however, taehyung remembered _everything_ he has with jihoon has never ended well. they're running in circles, in a never-ending sphere of lapse as he hopelessly chased the boy until the end of time. he's born with a boundless mind. he would and always remember jihoon in every live he's in, as he's trying endure the overgrowing pain for being an immortal soul.

but again, he knew better than right now. he'll have another chance, maybe, but when jihoon took his hand, guided him lower underneath his wet robe as he let out a sweet moan - he couldn't think anything anymore. he couldn't stop himself, or even jihoon.

everything happened in a blur; skin to skin, wet and steamy, with rough, clumsy behaviors they never knew they're capable of doing.

echoes of jihoon’s greedy pleas for _more_ and  _taehyung_ as his nails sank deeper across taehyung’s back. he couldn’t even hear the thunders outside when jihoon looked too beautiful, achingly begging for him. fragile body arched in splendor every time they're close to the climax.

how can an immortal like him become a such divine beauty, like the heavenly body. all perfectly ruined underneath taehyung.

it was a stormy night when they made love for the first time.

 

 

jihoon was not a prince, like how everyone entirely thought. he was the son of the king's young mistress who has died from a mysterious illness. the poor boy was carved and ironed to be one when now, he's the only reliable son to his father, compared to his older half-brothers who were birthed from the womb of a destined empress. despite for earning spiteful glares and spits, jihoon remained unwavering on his very own throne.

but the noble demeanor dropped as soon as he's in taehyung's arms. the older gave him everything he has ever wanted that no one could ever give. when in his arms, he's just a boy who wanted to be loved. with the fortunes and power he has, they still couldn't buy him the desire and affection he deserves as a child before.

he worshiped his whole existence, like no one ever did. he devoted his all to him.

nonetheless, they knew what would happen to them once they were caught; jihoon could be thrown out of the palace, his place as silla's prince being revoked and he would be banished to the west by his rigid father, and worse, taehyung would have to face a public execution.

but they were so young and reckless and in love to even care about anything.

like they had promised, jihoon pulled him by the hand, escaping to their usual hideout that they only knew. jihoon's favorite place; a vast garden with never-ending rare blooming flowers and a huge pond of kois from the neighboring kingdom of the north.

they ran across the bridge; hands in hands like runaway lovers before reaching somewhere deeper into a darker part of the garden. it was dark, but the full moon was there to shine over their steps. no one—even his brothers—was allowed to be here except him but of course, jihoon would always make taehyung as an exception. he's special to him. much more than taehyung could ever know.

they arrived behind a big, old plane tree before jihoon stopped to turn around to him. he instantly threw his arms around the older boy to crawl on his laps, burying his face in the crook of his neck to smother with kisses almost impatiently - whispering how he's missed him so much even after a day of not seeing each other. taehyung was taken back, but gradually relaxed before holding the young prince close, without living any space between them.

taehyung’s breaths hitched sharply when he can feel how warm and wet his mouth against his skin, making his blood rush of adrenaline. his hands were somewhere elsewhere, loosening his lover’s robe. jihoon was getting so good in this already.

knowing every right places of taehyung’s body; memorizing them well by heart as jihoon was indeed a bright, fast learner.

it was a quite night with just the little content sighs from taehyung being heard. he didn't mind to die just like this.

 

"why do you always smell so good?" he murmured softly, lips brushing the skin of his nape, tickling, "i really want to eat you up."

his neck was now graced with fresh scarlet marks of jihoon's lips, waiting to flourish into a darker shade. he's so feisty and handsy with him; something he didn't do with anyone. he found that opposite side of jihoon as rousing, making it so difficult to resist. taehyung was more than willing to be his canvas.

the older chuckled while playing with his soft locks, "was that what teacher yoon and master kim taught you? _eat me up_? is that a new kind of proverb that you've learned, my prince?"

he could feel jihoon smile grow wider, " _my prince_ " - he liked the sound of it coming from taehyung. he may be the kingdom's most loved prince, compared to his brothers, but his "my prince" sounded like he only belonged to him. a kingdom in a world of their own with no one except them.

"say that again. _my prince_ ," he requested like a little child he was with flickering eyes of anticipation.

"my prince. my handsome prince. my lovely prince," taehyung gladly obligated as jihoon admired the crimson blotches across his neck and almost down to his chest.

jihoon fiddled with the older's hand absentmindedly, wondering how did he get so lucky to have him as his lover.

taehyung tried to take a look of his face. his face was milky and beautiful than any maiden could ever possess. the stars in his eyes seemed like patches of constellation, like the ones on his palms. suddenly he felt sad.

"my love, why do you look so sorrowful?" the young prince instantly noticed the quick change of his expression, telling how he knew him so well even in a split second of difference.

taehyung wanted to tell him why he's sad: he's _always_ sad. he's living in an incessant cycle of life. countless universes with same faces but different memories. he would never understand this. jihoon was an intelligent and quick-witted boy, but this was just something _out_ of the world. even taehyung couldn't even begin and explain.

of all people, god chose him to experience this. it's like a punishment, but it's better be him than anyone, especially jihoon. a ruthless pain with no ends, but he's got to see him, which was completely more than fine.

he might be sad, but when it meant his lives were meant to be spent with jihoon, he just didn't mind. he has stopped counted every lifetime where he met him. more like he has lost counts. the image of jihoon was made to be etched in his mind, to become one as him. the mind he's used for centuries long, light years if he could remember.

his heart was made for him. out of everyone he's met, it would only start to beat when he saw jihoon again. reliving the _dying but not quite_ part of him.

he caressed his soft cheek fondly, drawing his face closer to his. there - the look of his eyes, he's seen so much more than the world could ever give. something the sky could never even give.

"will you promise to always remember me?"

taehyung was desperate. he knew what he just asked to jihoon was something that’s too impossible. the gods will _never_ grant his prayer. jihoon will forget him. he _must_. that's the universe laws.

jihoon's eyes softened, looking glassy, before taking the palm of his hands to give a gentle kiss on each of them. he named every each of taehyung's fingers with the name of seas and mountains of the heavens.

"i don't believe in forever, as much as they said blue bloods like me are immortal. death is not something you can play games with; to trick and avoid. but with you, it’s like the time stands still. it makes me believe that our love is immortal. for the love of gods, i've loved you with every beat of my heart. with every part of my existence. with every second of this universe could ever offer. how can i _forget_ about you? you own my heart, and yours belongs to me. even if someday we're gone, our love will always remained alive, just the way it is. that's what matters. i promise."

they kissed under the full moon as the universe witnessed their great, eternal love. tears spilling down from their eyes as lips yearning for one another's in demanding motions. hands wildly roaming around their bodies with raw and longing while trying to remember every part of them deeply. as if they're _running_ out of time.

jihoon's right; even if it took him through multitudinous of lifetimes with this very same heart to meet jihoon again, alive and well - then, that's all that _really_ matters.


End file.
